


I hate you

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Language Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A minor incident on set leads to confrontation leads to more.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set https://inthenameofodin.tumblr.com/post/164527976134

She hated these fucking shoes. They were too tight. She’d begged to go barefoot but the costume department wouldn’t let her. So of course, she tripped at the end of a big dramatic scene. The director shouted ‘Cut’ then proceeded to berate her. Everyone on set stared, some sympathetic, some smirking, and some still disgusted. Casting switched her out with someone who had proper fitting shoes and it was shot in one take.  
She didn’t miss the snickering as she glared, her jaw clenched as she fought to just be angry and not cry. That’s when she heard it. It was spoken softly, meant only for the boy who chuckled after it was spoken. “Klodset lille slampe, skal kneppe være opmærksom.”  
She recognized the voice. She’d had a crush on him before filming. She followed him on social media. She genuinely liked him, but sometimes, she forgot that he was in fact a twenty something young man. And while he was usually the nicest person you could meet, he was human and not always the nicest. Her head whipped around in their direction.  
Alex smirked as their eyes met. He tracked her as she walked the short distance to him. He wasn’t expecting the slap, but he caught her hand when she brought it up for a second time. He clenched his jaw. His grip squeezed her wrist as she fought to pull away.  
“Do we have a problem here?” The director’s assistant looked pointedly at her, frowning.  
“No, we don’t.” She jerked her hand back and he finally let go.  
Alex flexed his hand as she watched her walk off set and disappeared into one of the tent camps. He looked at his friend who smirked and shrugged. He sighed and pushed off to stand then followed the direction. He paused outside the tent as he heard her voice.  
"No, mom, I'm not gonna quit." She sighed, chucking the shoes off. "I just really want to today, ya know." She laughed but it wasn't a happy one. "The costume department didn't have my size in shoes. I've been telling them for days and begging to go barefoot. But they still don't have my size and they refuse to let me go barefoot. Citing insurance or something." He peeked through the slit of the tent. She sniffed. "I tripped during a big scene, mom. I don't think I'll have to worry about quitting. I'm pretty sure they're gonna fire me."  
Alex swallowed, feeling guiltly. He hadn't known about her shoes. He just thought she was a clutz and screwing things up.  
"No, mom, I'm not crying." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No, I'm not lying." Alex swept into the tent. He hated the way she stiffened and turned away. "Look, mom, I've gotta go. I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. Love you, bye." She wiped her eyes as discretely as possible. "What do you want, Alex?"  
"To talk about what happened out there."  
"Which part? You calling me a slut in a language you didn't think I understood. Or me slapping you in front of everyone."  
"I know you speak Danish."  
Her face screwed up. "You know that makes it so much worse. Please leave." She waited but he didn't move. Sighing, she stood and grabbed her shoes. "Fine, I'll leave."  
"Wait!" He blocked her path with his body, reaching out with his arm. "Wait, please."  
She shoved his arm away from her. "Get your hands off me."  
"I'm trying to apologize, dammit." He grabbed her upper arms and jerked her around. On reflex, she slapped him again. His jaw clenched but he didn't let go. She slapped him a second time. He used his grip on her arms to yank her against him and crashed his mouth to hers. She didn't stiffen or fight. Oh no, she kissed him right back, giving him as much as he gave her, teeth and tongues.  
They broke apart, panting heavily. She slapped him on the other cheek. He growled and attacked her throat, biting and sucking a dark mark. She clawed at his braided hair and neck, leaving long red scratches. He backed her up against one of the prop crates. Their mouths met again, lashing tongues and teeth biting lips.  
Alex bit her plump bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She cried out in pain then slapped him again. "Put your hands to better use, slut." He grabbed a handful of hair at the base of her neck and craned her head back. "Min slov." Her fingers worked at the button and ties of the breeches.  
"Fuck you, Alex." They scrambled to get her skirt up and shove his pants down to his thighs at the same time. He grabbed her chin and slapped her hard. Then his mouth was on hers, his hips surging forward to fill her with his cock. She groaned, burying her face in his armor as she wrapped her legs around his thighs. He held her hair tight against her scalp but didn't pull. His open mouth set teeth against her jaw.  
They grunted and groaned, flesh slapping against flesh as he pounded into her. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his ass. "Min slov." He marked her throat, holding onto the crate for support.  
"Yes, fuck..." She whined. "Oh fuck, Alex."  
"Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum all over my cock. Fuck." The fabric of her dress tore as he pulled the neckline down to let her breast fall out. He let go of her hair to grab her breast, hard. "Fuck, look at you. My little slut."  
"Alex, I need-"  
He shushed her. "I know what you need." He pushed his fingers into her mouth, wetting them with her saliva. Their foreheads pressed together as he rubbed her clit. He watched her face scrunch up. Her toes curled and she dug them into his thighs. "Fuck, you feel so good."  
"Alex!" Her orgasm swamped her, making her shake and clench up. He pulled out and pushed her to her knees. The dress ripped more with another pull on the lining to free her other tit. He jerked his cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he came all over her tits in hot, quick bursts. His knees gave way and dropped him on his ass.  
Alex panted then leaned over to cup her jaw. "Are you alright?" She swallowed and nodded. He pushed the hair from her face. "I'll see you that you get proper shoes." She nodded again. He kissed her. "My little slut."


End file.
